Myra's Story
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: Myra is the last person anyone would ever expect to be in the Hunger Games for district 2. But she is and she refuses to give up. She's determined to win this so she can come home to her brother. But with problems arising can she face them?


**Author's Note:** I do not own hunger games. But I do own all OCs in this fanfiction. Especially Myra, her brother, Thereon, and Leon. The others are just babies. Or bitches. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>There had been a demand for more tributes, the quarter quell being this year. That meant even more people to have to fight from my own district. I didn't want to have to fight more of the people in my district. It meant that when I had to kill them I would be faced to look at their parents, at their family members. That was if I got picked. Which I doubted that I would. The Reaping was rigged in my district. Being from district two and being the least social person I was an unlikely pick. That and I never did any of the training. The trainers had given up on me after my many sleeping habits going down during training.<p>

But today was the day of the Reaping. It meant that people were going to have to close down work and actually set things up to get ready. For me it was a reason for my parents to dot over me and my brother. The two of us looked at each other as our mother presented a dress for me and a nice suit for my brother Aker. Both were forest green and black, our family's proud colors, for this year at least.

"Can I wear a suit instead? That thing looks like it'll murder me," I asked.

"Now Myra, do you really have to do this every year. I'm sure you'll want to look good if you get picked," my mother fussed.

"Myra? Get picked? Right and one of the lower districts are actually going to win," Aker scoffed. I laughed a bit and nudged his shoulder, making him snicker at the look on my mom's face.

"Face it mom, the last one who won in this family was Grandpa. And anyways it's not like they'll even want me. I never did the training," I told her. "Aker has a better chance than me." My mother threw up her hands and dropped the outfits.

"Fine you two figure it out!" She exclaimed as she walked away. My brother looked at me with a smirk, knowing we had won once again. But we picked up the outfits and placed them on the table before going up to my room.

"Two hours," he reminded me.

"I know," I stated grimly. Last year Aker had been chosen for the Reaping only to have been replaced with his best friend Paul. It had been a sheer chance but Paul had felt that I needed Aker more than I needed him. The worst part, Paul had lost. He ended up dying at the hands of the district one girl last year. So Aker had lost his best friend and I had to watch my brother suffer. Our dark purple eyes connected and he pushed my hair out of my face.

"Don't go in," He told me.

"Don't go in," I repeated. This was our phrase from the time we had turned twelve. Neither of us wanted to go into the arena and we thought if we said the words it would make sure it didn't happen. Then again we had two more years before the chances of going in were gone. Aker placed his forehead against mine and smiled smally.

"Never will," He said, and then he took his leave. Looking in my closet I decided it wouldn't kill me to wear a dress. It was the one day out of the 365 that I would even consider it. And every year I decided against this. But looking at the dress my mother had tried to get me to wear last year I pulled it out. It was a dark purple color with gold at the bottom. Dropping my clothing I pulled the dress on to see how I looked. I was much smaller than the others of my district. Not having trained I was of average built. I looked as if I belonged to another district instead of this one. But this was my district. So looking at myself in the mirror I turned back to my closet and pulled on black tight pants that formed against my long legs. Then I pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in and looked at myself again. I looked good enough for now. After all I doubted that I'd be chosen.

Holding up in my room until my mother knocked on the door and announced it was time to go I could feel the dread in my stomach. This would be yet another year to watch possible friends die. Personally I had very few friends, I didn't want to face the fact they might get chosen in the Reaping then die. So I stuck with people older than I; knowing that losing them was unlikely. Leaving my room I stopped to wait for my brother. Then we left the house, hand in hand to where the Reaping was being held. There we had been separated into our respectable areas and the anthem played. Then our leader stood forward and gave the same speech they always did. Honestly I never listened to it. It was a waste. Girls were to be called first so I stood up straight to listen.

"Nira Lane!" Looking over at the proud seventeen year old girl with flaming red hair and dark green eyes. She walked onto the stage and stood proudly, watching the crowd. I never talked to her because she and Aker had tried dating a few years ago and he in turn decided against it. She had been too busy standing above the others to even care. So as the result she treated my brother like a trophy. I wouldn't mind if someone took her out or made her feel like she was below another person. It would be satisfying to see. Then our leader dug his hand back into the bowel. Pulling a name out he stared at it, looked up, then looked back down.

"Karen Ender," He announced. Every froze to look back at the mayor's daughter. She was only twelve, the youngest to have been chosen from our district. She looked so frightened and I knew that the games would mess with her if she went in.

"I volunteer!" I heard myself announce. Everyone stopped to look at me as I stepped forward and walked towards the stage. Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy as I stepped forward.

"Myra!" I heard my brother yell. I didn't look back at him, just walked onto the stage. Our leader said nothing just presented the two of us before digging his hands into the bowl full of boy's names.

"Thereon James!" I looked towards the tall male that stepped forward. At school he was a popular boy. All the girls liked him and, aside from Aker, all the boys wanted to be his friend or like him. I had no idea why because he hardly ever said a thing and when he did it was normally something that offended a person. But still he had flocks of followers that hung on his every word. It probably had something to do with his looks. He easily was an attractive kind of male. With his bright green eyes and dark brown shaggy hair. Not to mention his nice tan that he had. He wasn't too dark but he was a nice lightly tanned male. Thereon James was the talk of the district for his looks. He probably stood at six feet four inches, I was unsure since I never got could manage to bring myself to get close to him. He stood next to me, making me look up at him. Yes my calculation of his height had been right. More or less. He looked down at me with bright green eyes that looked as if they were a neon green and I looked away. I could see Aker being held back by his friends Leonit and Gin. The both looked upset but I didn't say anything.

"Leonit James!" The leader announced. My head snapped towards him. When had he drawn another name? I had no idea but looking towards my brother and his friends I could see Gin holding back Aker as Leonit walked towards the stage. My heart was pounding in its chest. Now not only did my brother have to face losing me, his only sister, but his best friend Leonit as well. Once the black haired male joined us we were presented to the crowd. Then we were ushered off the stage and to the Justice Building where we were put into separate rooms.

The first ones in my room where my family. My mother was distraught while my father put on a tough exterior. Aker would hardly look at me.

"I thought we agreed not to go in?" he asked as he looked at me.

"I….I don't know what came over me Aker. I just saw her and I knew it wouldn't be fair," I told him.

"But you never took the training! You're as good as dead!" he yelled. My mother slapped him and glared.

"She will not die!" She exclaimed. A grim expression came over my face. I knew that it was true, I was as good as dead. Without training I would be an easy target to the others. And knowing Nira and Thereon they would point out that I knew nothing.

"I'll win then. I'll play it out and I'll make sure I come home. Me or Leon at least," I promised. If some of us came home it would be best for my brother. He wouldn't have to worry about losing both of us, just only one of us. Which seemed unfair but it would have to happen eventually.

"I rather that neither of you go in and you both stay here were we can go back to pretending that none of this happened," Aker snapped. I frowned a bit and pulled my brother into a hug. I knew he was upset but things had already been done that could not be undone. As upsetting as I knew that to be I knew deep down he would need one of us. Soon after my family left, letting Gin come in next. We sat in silence like with my family before he reached over and kissed me. It was sudden and I froze. Hardly ever would I have expected Gin of all people to kiss me. Whenever Aker and the others were around we just joked and pretended like we didn't get along. But as he went to pull away I found myself grabbing his shoulders and kissing him back. We kissed for a few minutes before we parted, a cat like smile formed on his lips.

"I hope you come out of this alive. Because I'd really like to do that again Myra," He told me.

"I already promised Aker that either Leonit or I would come out alive," I told him.

"Well I don't think Leon would like it if I kissed him when he returned," Grin joked. I laughed a bit and we sat there until the Peacekeepers pounded on the door, telling us this time was up. He kissed me one more time before he got up.

'Try swords by the way. You've got a good throwing arm but swords would be best for you," he said before he left the room. A smile spread across my lips as I waited for the next person to come in. Not hearing anything I assumed that it was over. But then in waltzed Thereon's sister Cassidy. If there was ever someone I hated more it would be here. She was taller than me at five eleven. With her flowing, wavy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. It took all of me not to gag where I sat as she took a seat across from me.

"What was the point of you going in? Trying to prove something Myra?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"I was hoping that perhaps they would mistake you for a one of the boys and make you go in so I could strangle you with your hair," I told her with a bitter sweet smile. This seemed to appall her as she sat there with a shocked look on her face.

"I've talked to the others and they already said that they would go for you. You're the weakest link out of all of us and you'll be such a waste. I hope Thereon kills you brutally," She grinned.

"And here I was hoping that we could be friends. But now that we get that neither of us like each other I hope that I meet your brother in the arena just to take him out so I can home and watch you cry every time you look at me. As well as Nira seeing as y and her are close. But I doubt you talked to Leonit, he hates your guts," I told her with a wide grin. "Now get out." She stood up and left, her body shaking with anger. I was glad that I got to piss her off at least a little before I was left to face my doom. Running my hand through my black locks I closed my eyes if for a moment. Another pair of footsteps entered the room and I was forced to look. Standing at the door was the mayor and Karen Ender. The little girl ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried. I smiled a little and hugged her back, glad to see she was grateful.

"I don't know why you of all people did this for my daughter but thank you Myra," The mayor said with a weak smile.

"A young child shouldn't have to go into a bloodbath. It would turn her mad," I told him. Karen pulled away from me and presented a small gift in her hands.

"Your token should be something from the life you saved," she told me. I looked in her hands to see a small necklace in her hands with a medallion duel swords crossed to make an X. Taking it I smiled at the medallion that was about the size of my palm. Looking at her I thanked her with a smile. I couldn't refuse it since the look on her face was so hopeful. They left after a few minutes and I ran a hand through my hair. Placing the necklace on I looked forward as two Peacekeepers entered and lead me out.

Getting onto a train I was escorted directly to my room. I didn't mind all too much, even when they left me. I waited I felt the train start moving before I went to the window to watch as we left my home. I had no idea what was going to happen but I couldn't help but watch until we hit the trees. That was when I got up and went to take a shower. The hot water felt good against my skin and I smiled ever so slightly. It felt good to be under the hot steaming water where I could forget about things. Karen's necklace still hung around my neck since I didn't want to take it off. Once done with my shower I dried off then got dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a dark grey shirt. Then I left the safety of my room to look around.

I ran into Leon first, him walking the other direction then I was. He caught my arms and looked down at me.

"Hello there Mya," he grinned down at me.

"It's still Myra," I reminded him. He shrugged and let go of my arms before ruffling my hair.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"To kill or be killed? No, but I doubt that anyone is," I told him.

"Same. Cassidy tried to convince me to kill you off."

"I know. She told me that Thereon was going to go after me for her. I don't think she liked that I was hoping they'd confuse her for a boy so I could strangle her with her hair," I said with a smirk. Leon laughed a bit and grinned wider.

"Well want to make an alliance early?" he asked

"I thought that we'd be a guaranteed alliance. At least until the final eight," I told him with a grin.

"Final eight it is," Leon agreed. We heard a huff and looked behind Leon to see Thereon standing there. He said nothing towards either of us just stared then walked past and down the hall. The two of us looked at each and Leon leaned down towards my ear.

"Gin told me last week that the two of them got into a little fight over a girl. He wouldn't tell me who but he told me when he came in the girl got chosen. I wonder if it was you or Nira," he whispered. A blush formed on my cheeks and I quickly pushed it away.

"We'll find out. But my money is on that bitch Nira," I told him. He nodded and stood up straight.

"Ready to go play nice?" He asked as he held out his arm. Taking his arm in my own I laughed a bit and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be with you at my side," I told him. With that said we walked in the direction Leon had been traveling. The thought of Thereon and Gin fighting each other locked away in my mind for when I was alone.


End file.
